


One Hell Of A Friend

by Anthy_FalloutGirl (Anatheia)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Vaginal Fingering, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatheia/pseuds/Anthy_FalloutGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock always said she was one hell of a friend...but he'd never pretended that he didn't want her as much more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some drinking and jet use, I guess, for trigger warning or whatever. I wrote this simply because I actually don't ship this pairing at all, and just wanted to see if I could make banging a Ghoul both vaguely hot and full of feels. Enjoy.

He was high again. 

He knew how she felt about it; she didn't use the chems, she didn't want to put up with the side effects. She'd done Day Tripper a couple of times early in law school, and in her life, more recently with Nate, in a park. The night Shaun had been conceived.

He gave her a lazy grin, his dark eyes meeting hers. 

"Aw, come on, love. Don't frown like that...you're so cute when you smile." She fought the smile, and then let herself smirk a little, shaking her head.

"Shit, John. You keep flirting with me, people are gonna start to talk when we go back to Goodneighbor." 

He laughed, that rasping, ghoul laugh. 

"Ah, that's the kinda rumor I'd like to be true. A guy like me couldn't be so lucky." He lifted the inhaler, breathing deep as he took another hit of Jet. He shook the inhaler, his head tilted to one side, then sighed, and tossed it off into the dark. She was blushing, and he smirked, laughing a little.

"Come and do some Jet with me, Pretty Girl." he patted the ancient mattress beside him, and she shook her head, sitting down on it, dropping her pack at the end fo the mattress.

 

"Holy shit! Are you really gonna do it?" He was shocked, excited, and she laughed. 

"No, you ass! At least one of us needs to keep watch, remember?" She didn't like to sleep outdoors if they could avoid it, so tonight's compromise was someone's long abandoned campsite, made in the remains of a house. They had part of a roof over their heads, and three walls at their backs, and only two thirds of a stairwell up. There was a couple of mattresses, and Hancock had started a campfire a while ago to make their meal. Dogmeat was by the fire, gnawing happily on a masive chunk of yao guai bone.

"Ahh, the dog will let us know if something's coming." He fished another inhaler out, shaking it a little before he offered it to her. She shook her head, and he sighed, pulling something else out of his pack, offering her that instead. She looked at it, then laughed, and took the bottle.

 

"Now you're talking." She tugged the cork out of the bottle of Bobrov's Best Moonshine, and took a long pull, then sighed, and offered it back.

"You aren't grossed out, sharing a bottle with a Ghoul?" He smirked, but took the bottle anyways and took another drink.

"You aren't gross, Hancock. Correction; you're often an absolute pig, but you don't disgust me because of what you are..." She trailed off, then chuckled to herself.  
"It's WHO you are." He laughed, hard, and it made her laugh as she took the bottle back.

"Well, thanks for seeing the real me, Nora. You're a hell of a friend." She saluted him with the bottle and a smile, before taking a long drink, leaning her back against the crumbling wall.

"Where are we going right now?" He didn't even pay attention most of the time. Once, he followed her right into Diamond City. When the Guards started to argue, people he'd once known, she'd shoved a guard into the wall, and torn a strip off his ass so fast, he guy even called him 'Sir' when he'd apologized. Another fond memory to keep him warm in his immortality.

 

"Looking into something for Nick. I owe him, for his help with Kellogg." She grew quiet, and took another long drink, swallowing three times before she lowered the bottle.

"There are more fun ways to chase your pain away, you know." He shook the little red inhaler again. Nora contempleted it for a moment, then sighed, and held out her hand.

"Gimme." He cackled with glee, and handed it to her.

"Ever used one of these before?" He teased, and she gave him the finger as she shook it a couple of times. 

"Never let it be said that I didn't try it at least once." She sniffed a little haughtily, and he was still laughing when she took a deep hit, then a second, her eyes fluttering closed as she lowered the Inhaler, still clasped loosely in her hand. John Hancock grinned.

 

"How you feelin', Gorgeous?" He always used pet names with her; it was the closest he would ever get to having a woman that lovely in his life again, though Irma still had her charms, and didn't mind sharing them with the Mayor now and again...for a price. Business before pleasure, right?

Nora sighed, smiling a little, her eyes still closed. 

"Good. Like the whole world is just...melting away." She sighed again, and leaned against him, letting her head rest on his red clad shoulder. She drew her feet towards her rear, half tucked under her, and her legs came to rest against his thigh. John sat there for a moment, surprised.

 

He'd seen Nora be physically affectionate with her other friends. Her and Piper hugged. Cait was comfortable enough to sling an arm around her shoulders. He'd once seen that stick in the mud asshole, Danse, cup her face for a moment and smile at her, and she'd smiled back. She was even open and touchy with Nick, and that guy was a Synth. Not that John disliked the Detective. He was a good man, for a robot.

Nora leaned against him quietly, enjoying the high while it lasted, but then she stirred.

"Coming down?" He pitched his voice low, not wanting to disturb the quiet around them. Nora nodded, and to his surprise, took another hit, then offered it back. He took it, and did another hit, finishing the inhaler, and sending it out to join it's friend out in the brambles beyond the light of their dying fire. When he leaned back again, he lifted an arm, almost too casually, and it settle around her shoulders. She smirked a little, and leaned against him a little more in spite of it.

"Very smooth, John. I had boyfriends in high school try that move. Are you going to grab my chest next?" She was teasing, and he laughed, moving his hand slowly towards her breast, hidden frustratingly under her salvaged leather chestpiece and the high collar of her Vault Suit. His hand got closer and closer, until he stopped, looking at her curiously. She gave him a challenging smirk, and giggled. 

"Chicken." He snorted.

"What the fuck is a chicken?" She laughed at him.

"It's a cowardly flightless bird." She clucked a little, then giggled again. She was definitely drunk, and the Jet was making her flirty. Or the booze. He'd have to thank Vadim and Yefim next time he wandered into Diamond City on her heels.

 

"Are you saying I'm too afraid to make you see stars, babe? Because I promise...I could make you see whole galaxies. I could take you to the moon." He growled playfully in her ear, tugging her a little closer, leting his scarred, gnarled hand land on her breast, squeezing it gently. He expected her to laugh, to shove him off and scold him cheerfully, or even for her to punch him in the kidneys for getting fresh. He didnt expect one of those lithe legs to slid over his, so she half straddled his thigh, lifting her head to whisper in his lack-of-ear.

"Prove it." 

 

The two words almost made him freeze, and then he drew back a little, and looked at her for a long moment. She was definitely under the influence. She was absolutely making poor life choices. Then her hand was on his chest, and she slid a little more into his lap, whispering to him again as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Make me see stars, John...it's been far too goddamn long since I felt good. I hardly remember what it feels like." He swallowed, and slid his arm around her back, his hand gliding up that shapely thigh, pulling her into his lap more. 

"Are you sure? You won't hate me in the morning, when you realize you let a ghoul put his hands on you?" His voice was always raspy; he was glad, it hid the ache in his words. In response, Nora nuzzled his neck a little, her soft skin against his sending a jolt through his whole body. Then she leaned back, unbuckling her leather armor, and tossing it aside.

 

"I could never hate you, John Hancock...So just...shut up and take advantage of me already, would you? If I'm going to abandon my marriage vows for a night, I would rather it be with a friend than some stranger down at the Dugout or the Third Rail." Her leather arm guards followed her chest plate, and then she rose on her knees, unbuckling the straps on the leg armor. While she did one, he got the other, but when they tossed them aside, he let his hands rest on her thighs. He leaned his head back a little, and looked up at her.

"I ain't gonna fuck you, Nora...but not because I don't want to. I just like you too much to give you whatever mange I've caught over the years." He was pretty sure he carried a cornucopia of venereal diseases that would kill this vault dweller from the past, even if becoming a ghoul had made him immune to all of it. She looked a little disappointed, and he smirked.

"What did I say about frowning, beautiful? Don't you worry...You'll still see stars when I'm finished." She blushed suddenly, and he caught her around the waist, turning to lay her on the mattress, until he was kneeling over her. He tossed his hat aside, and shrugged out of the coat and sash of the original John Hancock, and she giggled.

 

"You'd better lose the shirt, too. Once you take off the hat, I can't take you seriously in that." She was smiling, and he hesitated a moment, making her lift a brow. He shook his head, undoing the buttons, then tossing the shirt aside. 

"Baby, you are my kinda freak show." She responded to his state of half dress in kind; the sound of that zipper sliding down would be one for the Memory den, and so were the visuals that went with it.

 

She'd had a baby; there were some stretch marks, a bit of sagging once upon a time. Now she was hard muscle beneath a motley of bruises, all at different stages, from dark purple ones to the yellow green kind that were almost gone. Her bra was white, as soft as her skin was to him, and when she sat up to pull her arms out, he stopped her, gently pushing her back down on the mattress. She looked up at him curiously, then blushed as he ran his scarred hands over her breasts, teasing her nipples through the soft fabric until they were perky and firm. Then he tugged the cups of her bra down, freeing her breasts with a sigh.

"Definitely the nicest breasts I've ever seen." She blushed at the compliment, and he moved back a little on his knees, sliding the zipper down a little further, until he could see the waist of the white panties, the same satiny fabric. Against her thigh, his cock throbbed in his pants. If she'd been some whore, he'd have had her naked and been inside her with hardly more than a hello. 

But this was Nora. 

He wanted to take his time. 

Savor it. 

Burn her into his memory forever.

 

He slid a hand between her legs, outside her Vault suit, and she inhaled a little sharply, then bit her lip. 

"It really has been a while, hasn't it?" He smirked at her, and she blushed, nodding.

"Shit, woman...don't you even jerk off?" 

He wanted her to say yes, so he could picture her in his mind. Lying on some filthy mattress in some shack, her vault suit unzipped just like this, one hand inside those panties, making herself moan as she played with her own breast, that full bottom lip caught between her white teeth.

"No! When would I find the privacy? Or the TIME?" She thumped her fist on his bare chest, frowning at him. He laughed, and leaned back awkwardly, but found what he wanted. He offered her the red inhaler, smirking.

"In that case, you might want to make this last, babe." She hesitated only a moment, then took the inhaler, and took a hit. He took a swig from the bottle of Bobrov's, then set it down by her head, in easy reach as he turned his attention back to pleasuring his friend.

This time, he slid his hand inside the vault suit, but still over her panties, dragging two fingertips along the cloth slowly as he leaned forwards, tongue teasing around her nipple, making her moan softly. His lips were thin now because he was a Ghoul, but he managed to form enough of a seal to suck hard on it for a moment, and she gasped again, her back arching, her hips bucking against his hand as he felt moisture on the soft cloth. That was what he'd been waiting for; for her body to prove to him that she did want it. 

That he could get her wet. 

He would take no small satisfaction if he could make her cum. 

Maybe if he did, she'd let him do it again some time.

 

He slid his hand inside her panties, moving his mouth across her breasts, to tease her other nipple as he teased his fingertip through her slickness, circling that tiny bundle of nerves before stroking through her lower lips again, never quite entering her. Each time he touched her clit, she breathed in a little sharper, as if it felt so good it hurt. He did it a few more times, and then slowly, ever so slowly, slid his finger inside her opening. It pulled a soft moan from her, and it made him growl in pleasure against her flesh, his erection straining against his dark pants.

"Oh god, John!" 

Hearing her breathe his name, half a whisper, half a moan, did things he could hardly begin to describe. Instead, he rewarded her by pushing a second strong finger inside her, and it earned him another moan. Her hips curled up to meet him, and she spread her legs a little more, making him smirk against her breast. She was enjoying herself, but he wanted more, for both of them. He pulled his hand away, and leaned close, his tongue tracing her throat before he caught her earlobe in his teeth, just a playful nibble that made her moan. 

"Get on your knees."

He didn't think Nora was capable of being this obedient normally, but she did it. He turned her gently, until her back was against his bare chest, and he tugged the suit off her shoulders finally, peeling it down her body until she was nude from the knees up, just that cute little pair of panties and her simple white bra. 

Like something from a pre-war porno mag he and his brother had found when they were kids, supposedly sweet and innocent, but most decidedly not.

He cupped her breast with one hand, kneading it as he pulled her back against his chest, his other hand curling around her hip, inside those damp panties, stroking her again. She moaned, and lifted the little inhaler still in her hand, taking a hit before she offered it to him, over her shoulder, and he laughed softly, but took a hit.

"When you decide to be a naughty girl...you really go for it." He was grinning against her bare shoulder, and she swept her dark hair over the other shoulder, so it was out of his face.

 

"Never half-ass anything, my father always said." She laughed, and lifted her empty hand, reaching back to grip the back of his neck, and he groaned a little, grinding his erection against her ass as he pushed his fingers deeper inside her, his thumb rubbing firm circles around her clit.

"I would have liked your old man, I think...good work ethic." Nora laughed huskily, and lowered her hand from his neck, letting it come to rest on his hand as he teased his thumb across her sensitive nipple. 

"You were the kind of guy my parents always warned me about, John...charming...clever...with a taste for drugs and always trying to get into my pants. I guess I don't always follow their advice." He felt her hands slide behind the small of her back, and he was surprised to feel her unbuckling his belt.

"Nora--" He stilled a little, and she gave a soft laugh.

 

"It's not fair if only I get to have fun." Her deft hands were more often wrapped around the butt of her 10mm pistol than anything like what he was keeping hidden from her. 

He'd gotten a little smaller, thanks to the Ghoulification, but he'd been a 'big boy' as Irma liked to coo up at him. He still had sex; but only with ghouls or whores; Daisy, once in a while, Irma more often, but he payed her well. 

Irma never flinched from a challenge, but he and Daisy both preferred it with the lights off.

 

He groaned as her fingertips undid the button, then slid the zipper down, slowly and teasingly as he let his teeth scrape the smooth skin of her throat. He pushed his fingers into her hard as the parting zipper finally could not hold back his manhood, and it fell heavily against her soft panties, the tip, slick with precum, caressing her lower back.

"Jesus, John. How does your body have enough blood to support that beast and your brain at the same time?" She laughed, and he gave a raspy chuckle. 

"Babe, you think if I was using my brain, we'd be doing this?" 

Her hand wrapped around him, stroking his cock behind her back. She slid her hand over the head, getting her palm slicked, then back down his shaft, making him groan against her neck, squeezing her breast. She moaned in response, and he shoved his hand a little deeper inside, rewarding that delicious sound, encouraging more. 

He hadn't made a woman moan like that in a while. Not a woman that mattered to him, at any rate.

 

She stroked his cock, her grip firm, and he couldn't help but thrust a little into her hand. Her other hand caught one side of her panties, halfway tugging them off her ass. He let go of her breast for a moment, pulling them down on the other side. He pulled back a little, and she let go of his cock, letting it swing down in the void between their bodies, before springing back up, as if drawn like a moth to a flame. The scarred member stroked against her, then across his knuckles, slick with the juices of her arousal.

"Ahh, fuck..." He growled against her shoulder, and she moaned, grinding her ass against him again.

"John--" The way she said his name; hungry and needy like that, made his cock ache. He wanted to pull his hand away, plunge inside her properly, and by god, the way she moaned, it was like she wanted it. 

But he wasn't going to take anything without asking. 

He wasn't that stupid, or that selfish. He still feared she'd come to her senses, be disgusted by what they had done--what she had let him do to her.

"Tell me what you want, Nora...Say it. I need to hear it." He spoke softly, a rasping whisper in her ear. She shivered a little, but it was with pleasure as she ground against him again.

"Do it, John...Put your cock in me. I want you to do it. I--I NEED you to do it." She was panting, and he leaned forwards a little, just enough that he could see her face. Her eyes were only half open, her cheeks flushed, those beautiful lips parted as her breath made a little cloud in the night air.

 

"I ain't gonna be gentle." He said it gruffly, because now he was so aroused, so hard, he didn't know if he could hold back. 

Her lips curled in a smile, sleepy almost and somehow satisfied.

"I didn't as you to be gentle, John...I asked you to fuck me." That was it. He wouldn't hesitate again. 

He bent her forwards, pulling his fingers out of her slick opening, and down the length of his cock, though she was plenty wet already. She caught herself on her hands, and he ched as she took a last hit from the jet, then offered it back to him. He took it, and finished the last couple of doses, then let it clatter to the floor as he gripped her hips.

 

She gasped his name as he pushed inside her, going slow, but not pausing until she made a small whimpering moan. 

"Nora--" He wasn't sure if he'd hurt her, and she shook her head.

"Dammit, Hancock! Don't stop!" She sounded frustrated, and he let his scarred hand glide up her spine, until he could tangle a fistful of her hair in his fingers, his other hand tight on her hip. 

"Okay." He grinned a little to himself, and pushed himself fully inside her, then pulling out. He started slowly, but that wasn't for her, it was for him. He ached to climax, but he wanted to enjoy this insane moment a little longer. Gradually, his hips moved faster, and she rocked back to meet him, giving short cries of pleasure each time their bodies met.

"The fuckin' sounds you make...I'm gonna cum soon." He felt it was only fair to warn her. He had enough control to pull out, but he wasn't sure how much longer that would last. She was gloriously hot, and wet, and tight, wrapped around him.

 

"Cum inside me, John, please!" He almost lost it right there.

"What? Are you crazy?" She shook her head a little. 

"No, it's okay, I promise, I won't get pregnant. I have an IUD, from before." She looked over her shoulder a little, and she didn't flinch away from the way he looked. 

 

"I promise, John. I wouldn't lie...not about something like this...just do it...cum in me...make me see stars." 

Her half lidded, vaguely high, definitely drunk gaze lit a fire in his loins once more, and he growled a little, tugging her hair again as he bent over her back a little more, shoving her breasts towards the mattress beneath them. 

She did what he wanted, and he smashed against her, and she was making those noises again, and her breathing was getting faster and faster--

 

Nora suddenly shouted in wordless pleasure, and his cock was gripped tight as she flooded with moisture, slick and hot and so tight suddenly he couldn't bear it. 

He lost control; he came inside her, a few more hard thrusts against her, his hand so tight on her hip she would have little coin sized bruises later.

"Ahh, Fuck, Nora!!" He caught her around the waist, cock still throbbing and spurting inside her as he pressed his scarred chest against her back. She laughed softly, but it was just a sound of pleasure, not amusement, and it made him almost shiver, his cock twitching inside her.

 

"Shit, Hancock. I haven't...felt that good...in a long time." She rolled her hips a little against him, and he groaned again, leaning back on his heels, slacks around his thighs the way her panties were around hers. 

His shaft still embedded within her, she followed his pull, sitting up, spine curving as she leaned against him, one hand coming up to grip the back of his neck again. 

"Best...one night stand...ever." He managed, and she leaned her head back over his shoulder as he slid his hands up to caress those perky nipples again.

 

"Who said it was a one night stand?" 

Hancock made a mental note once again to thank the Bobrovs, and maybe Fred, too. He owed them something, that was certain.


	2. Kiss and Not Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With a kiss let us set out for an unknown world."  
> \--Alfred de Musset

Sometimes, he thought it was a dream. A jet-fueled fantasy, where she made soft sounds of pleasure at his touch. It had all seemed so strange, her body beneath him, warm and tight and soft around him.

But when he woke in the morning, she was just Nora again; straight laced, all business as they went into a settlement, trading salvage for supply before she took a walk around the shacks, muttering to herself to fix this or find that. He was watching her, and trying to remember the way her skin tasted, when a settler hurried over to her, speaking quickly, gesticulating wildly. He sighed, and wandered over.

"Yes, ma'am! Ferals, all over the damn place! The Caravan barely made it here!" She was nodding sympathetically. Hancock rolled his eyes, and waited for her to say it.  
"Don't worry. We'll take care of those ferals for you." Yep. General Nora to the rescue, and Mayor Hancock to watch her ass, in and out of combat. And what a fine ass it was. He had a distinct memory of grinding his erection against that ass of hers, right before she wrapped a hand around his cock.  
He looked away, and instead observed the south end of a northbound brahmin. He didn't want to get an erection. There was absolutely nowhere to jerk off in private, and if he thought about her more, he would want to.  
She was picking up her pack, reloading her shotgun.

"You don't mind, do you, John? Ferals?" She frowned a little, worried about his feelings. He smirked.  
"Nah, I don't have some kind of delusion about them, don't worry. Ferals gotta get put down, and I'm your guy...you know I aim to please, Nora." He gave her a grin, and when she blushed, and looked away, he knew it wasn't a drug-dream.  
He'd slid his hand inside that snug blue suit; stroked his fingers through her slick pink folds. He'd buried his cock inside her to the hilt, lost himself in pleasure with her.  
He'd actually fucked her, and not only did she like it, she was blushing. The thought alone made his smile a little wider.

With the ferals cleared out, and the sun well set, Nora reluctantly declared that they would sleep in the little cabin in the middle of nowhere. There was one mattress, but no place to build a fire as the sky boomed with distant thunder.  
"Guess we're gonna have a cold camp. Good thing you left the mutt; no wet dog smell." She laughed a little, and used the old table to dig out enough food for the two of them from her bag. He casually did the same, placing that same bottle of Bobrov's on the table between them. Her movements slowed for a moment, but he didn't smirk, he didn't say anything, just pulled a couple of mutfruit from his pack, and added them to the pile.  
She made dinner, and he poked through the assortment of chems he carried, before finally singling out a couple of the inhalers labelled 'psychojet'. Just in case she wanted to try something new with him. He always aimed to please, after all.

There were no chairs, so they sat on the mattress and ate quietly. After the meal, she held the plates out the window into the downpour, letting the rain do the washing. When she sat down beside him again, her hip was a little closer, her thigh pressed gently along his when she leaned against the wall and fiddled with her pipboy.  
Hancock picked up a regular Jet inhaler, and took the last hit.  
"You want some?" he asked, tossing the empty out the window. She lifted a brow.  
"You're trying to get in my pants, John Hancock." He laughed.  
"You are not wrong, babe." She blushed, and hunkered over her pipboy a little, not meeting his gaze. He watched her for a moment, then leaned close, his thin lips by her ear.

"I thought it was a dream...that no way a woman like you would fuck a guy like me...that you'd never really wrap your hand around my cock...never moan my name like that." She took a shaky breath, and he put a hand on her knee, offering her one of the inhalers of Psychojet.  
"If you want to try something new...you just let me know." She stared at the inhaler, then slowly set aside her pipboy, and took the inhaler.  
"I've...never done psychojet...or psycho." She wouldn't meet his eyes, shyly sober beside him.  
"Makes you a little more aggressive...while maintaining that slowed time effect. It's good shit." She hesitated, then lifted the inhaler, and took a hit, closing her eyes. When she exhaled, it was a trembling breath, and she opened her eyes.  
"Wow. I feel like I could take on a deathclaw barehanded!" she laughed, and surprised him by taking another deep hit, before offering it to him with a wry smile.  
"But I can definitely think of something better to wrap my hands around." Drugs made her flirty; or she was holding back when she was sober, and just using 'high' as an excuse. That couldn't be it though, because no sane and sober woman of her quality would ever want someone like him.  
"Be my guest, babe...don't let me stop you from having a good time." 

She laughed, leaning close, sliding one hand between his legs, over the bulge in his pants that had started to ache long before she'd taken the inhaler from his hand. He took a hit himself, but waited until she'd unfastened his pants and wrapped a hand around his cock before he reached for the zipper on that painted-on vault suit of hers. He slid it down, and she stopped stroking his cock so she could take it off, not just down to her knees, but completely stripped to just her bra and those sweet little panties.  
Before she could tug them off, he caught her by the hips, and rose on his knees. Most of his nose was gone, but what was there he pressed against the fabric, inhaling the scent of her, before he stroked his tongue across the cloth, pushing it into her folds until he could taste her through the fabric.  
He then pulled the panties down, and spread her lower lips with his thumbs, taking in the sight of her, dripping from his attention, before he stroked with his tongue, lapping it up. She moaned; as he licked her she stripped her bra off, letting it fall to the floor beside the mattress. 

John pulled away a little, intent on pulling her to her knees, her back against his chest. The few candle stumps they'd found provided little in the way of light, but he still felt more comfortable the other way. Nora resisted his tug, instead giving him a shove with one hand, pushing him backwards on the mattress, until he landed on his ass with a surprised grunt.  
"Nor--ahh!" He was more shocked when she straddled his thighs, easily impaling herself on his already throbbing erection. Hancock groaned, burying his face in her throat as he caught her hips in his scarred hands, pulling her body hard against his. She gave a luxurious moan of pleasure, and caught the back of his neck with one hand, the other grabbing the ancient wall for balance.  
"Ahh-fuck--"He growled a little, reining in his urge to orgasm simply from having the beautiful woman in his arms practically jump on his dick. She slowly curled her hips, grinding against him, pushing his self control.  
"You sure--you wanna see this ugly mug, babe?" He tried to be playful, but he meant it. He could understand it. Before he'd become a ghoul, John had been a rather handsome man, the better looking of he and his brother, but a beautiful woman like Nora still probably wouldn't have had the time for him. Even if he hadn't been a drug addicted wastrel. But now, he still couldn't convince himself this wasn't a very excellent hallucination.  
"I don't think you're ugly, John." She curled her hips again, slowly, almost meditatively, her hands sliding along his scarred but well muscled arms, then across his back as she hugged him a little.

"Of course you do. I'm a ghoul. There's no way to romanticize a face that looks like my nose flew off when I sneezed. I'm a fucking nightmare, Nora." He was no longer distracted by the feeling of her wrapped around his cock.  
He was angry.  
She had to be lying. Anything else would be delusional.  
Nora sighed, and leaned back a little in his lap, lifting a hand to catch his chin, making him look up at her. Slowly, Nora leaned down, and kissed him softly on the mouth. Hancock sat frozen for a moment, shocked.  
Irma was a whore; she didn't kiss. He and Daisy never kissed, as an unspoken agreement. There was something more intimate about kissing, somehow. Fucking was casual; kissing was...commitment-y.  
You kissed your spouse, your kid.  
You didn't kiss the Ghoul Mayor of Goodneighbor.

When she deepened the kiss, her hot, sweet tongue tip teasing across his thin lips, he couldn't keep in the moan of pleasure. Then her tongue was in his mouth, teasing his, stroking it, and for the first time in years, John Hancock kissed a woman properly, the way a woman ought to be kissed. He made a strangled noise, lifting his hand to clutch a fistful of her soft dark hair, wrapping his arm around her waist.  
It rapidly moved beyond kissing at that point.  
They abandoned words as he drank down her soft moans of pleasure as he pulled her body closer, then turned, laying Nora on the mattress beneath them, her legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her, and pulled out nearly all the way, before pushing slowly back inside her, making her back arch beneath him a little. 

She reached up, and caught the back of his neck with one strong hand, and squeezed a little. She'd done that too, the first time they'd had sex; that possessive little pull. He growled a little into her kiss, and added a little speed, pushing little whimpers and moans of pleasure out of her her with each hard thrust.  
He couldn't remember the last time he'd fucked a woman he was actually facing.  
One he was kissing.  
Nora's tongue battled his for dominance of the kiss even as her hips curled up to meet his.

He gripped her thigh tight, smashing inside her welcoming warmth, and she broke the kiss, crying out his name as her back curved wondrously beneath him, and she was suddenly so hot, and slick, and he remembered--  
She liked it inside.  
He came with a curse muffled against her soft skin, and held himself above her on his hands and knees, her heels locked loosely behind his thighs. She was breathless beneath him, and he didn't lift his head; he couldn't.  
He didn't want her to see how much it meant to him.  
He had a reputation to uphold. 

But that hand on the back of his neck went from possessively pulling to a gentle caress, and he closed his black eyes, and wouldn't lift his head as he slowly leaned back, pulling out of the insane woman he'd just made love to. That's what it had been; he'd fucked her last time, but this--this was definitely making love. His heart was still hammering in his chest as she sat up, reaching for him with one hand as she pushed herself upright.  
"John?" She said his name, softly and with a voice full of worry. He couldn't help but give a small shake of his head.  
"I'm fine. All that blood rushing back to where it's supposed to be." He tried to make a joke of it, but she got to her knees, rising a little and wrapping her arms around him. The hug was almost worse than the kiss; this was where she'd tell him it was just a pity-fuck, and she didn't mean a word. He heard her inhale, then hesitate, and then she spoke, her soft voice whispering against his mottled skin.

"Don't pull away, John. I--I didn't want--this wasn't supposed to be bad." She sounded a little frustrated, and hugged him a little tighter, her arms around his neck, her bare breasts pressed against his chest. If she'd been anyone else, he'd have grabbed that ass of hers with both hands, kneading it a little, maybe pulled her down into his lap with a naughty joke.  
But he couldn't move; his arms stayed at his sides as though his hands were suddenly made of lead.  
"Please John...say something to me?" Her sad plea was like a knife in his heart. He licked his lips, because his mouth was suddenly dry.  
"It's...just been...a long time." It was all he could manage, but she pulled away a little, cupping his cheek with one hand. Her knees shuffled a little closer, until hers were pressed against his, still clad in the pants he hadn't gotten past his ass before she'd been in his lap.

Slowly, just made him lift his head, and kissed his mouth softly. He didn't open his eyes; he couldn't. She kissed him again, this time on the forehead.  
"I'm sorry, John. I...I pushed you faster than I--I knew this would take time, but I thought...after last time. I thought...you felt the same." He finally opened his eyes, and pulled back a little, confused.  
"The same about what?" His genuine confusion made her jerk back a little, a flinch as though he'd slapped her.  
"About--us! I thought--Jesus, how blind am I?! I thought--Dammit John, I thought you had feelings for me, too!" She pulled away, hugging herself a little, arms crossed over her breasts as she looked away, a fall of that wavy dark hair hiding her face. He paled beneath his scars.

"Too?" He said the word softly, and she looked at him imploringly.  
"John, I know you think you're...not enough. But you are!" Nora caught his hand, and lifted it in hers, pointing at his scarred flesh.  
"This doesn't matter, John!" She clasped his hand against her heart, and placed her other hand flat on his chest, where his heart still raced beneath his rippled skin.  
"This is what I care about. You don't...you don't hate John. Not Ghouls, or Mutants, or Humans, or even Synths! This world is...so hard. So full of anger and hate and pain and fear, and it's--it's just like the one that I left behind! But not you, John. You saw something bad, and you made something good out of it. You--you give me hope, John Hancock."  
The woman couldn't have shocked him more.

"Are you saying...you're...in love with me?" She bit her lip, kiss blushed to a rosy color, caught in her pearly white teeth, and he had a sudden memory of how she tasted unlike anything else in the whole world.  
"I...yeah, I am. Don't--don't you...?" She blushed when he gave a half laugh.  
"I was trying not to, but yeah. I didn't...I didn't think anyone like you could ever give a fuck about anyone like me." Sadness filled her eyes, but it wasn't pity. She leaned into him, and this time when she hugged him around the neck, he buried his face in her shoulder, and put his arms around her waist, pulling her bodily into his lap, straddling his knees. She went with it; her legs around his waist, hugging him tight as he clung to her, processing the ramifications of what she'd said.

"You...love me?"  
He asked it again, because he still wasn't sure he'd heard her right. He didn't think he was high anymore, but he almost wasn't certain. She lifted a hand, and it came to rest on the back of his neck, gentle and comforting.  
"I love you, John Hancock." He sighed a little, and squeezed her a little tighter.  
"You and me, babe...this is it. This is where I belong, isn't it?" Her hand squeezed a little, and it made him smile against her skin.  
"Yes. Right here with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't ever intend to write a sequel to 'One Hell of a Friend', but so many people liked the last one, I hope this chapter wraps this up for them. I've been playing through again with Hancock, and the little fucker is growing on me. I did notice that in general, Hancock is the least prejudiced, supporting the Railroad, and his fellow Ghouls, even before he WAS a Ghoul. One of the things I don't like about the 'romancing' is that SS just seems to be like "I WUV YOU" and everyone just goes "OK". Hancock is more on the "WTF why??" end, and I wanted to explore WHY a human might fall in love with a Ghoul.
> 
> (Side note: I actually like Hancock; I empathize with him a lot. I myself have some pretty serious radiation scars from cancer treatment a few years back, and when I met my Significant Other, the right side of my neck looked like fucking raw meat. I seriously doubted his fucking sanity at the time, and still on occasion as I go through chemo for the 5th time. I'm pretty familiar with how you can reject someone else's affection because of YOUR feelings about how people should perceive and treat you. This was exploring that a little bit for me, so maybe you get me a little bit more.)
> 
> Thanks for reading, giving Kudos, commenting, favoriting, and bookmarking.  
> I literally wrote this for you guys, and I hope you like it.


End file.
